hexplore_itfandomcom-20200213-history
Accalon's Guide to the Valley
Description "Accalon's Guide to the Valley" is an extra game component for HEXplore It: The Valley of the Dead King which provides players with example layouts for their initial game map setup. It is written from the in-game viewpoint of Accalon, a mystical character within the game. Availability It is available to view online at the official HEXplore It website. Text The Guide's in-game text is as follows: "'' I was born in this Valley and I have lived here all my days.'' I have lived here in times of plenty and now in times of drought and famine. This valley was once a wonder, but like the seasons, all things change. When I was a child, his name was but a whisper carried upon the cold night wind... As the years have come and gone his influence has grown, as has his power. He has recruited powerful allies and enthralled terrifying beasts. Soon, if you do not end his reign, the darkness will cover the land and the Valley that I love will be no more. It is an injustice that so much rests on your shoulders. It seems that destiny is seldom fair. However, while the fate of the Valley is in your hands I can provide some small aid. I have created these maps over a lifetime of adventures, penned in both ink and blood. They are a testament to all my travels. I have set down every landmark and feature from the primeval forests to the crystal streams and everything in between. My feet have trod upon every road and every path in this land and it is my hope that, through these maps, it will be as if yours have as well. They are my most precious possessions, a lifetime of work. Now, I give them to you. May they guide you and speed you on your journey, because you haven't a moment to waste... Accalon" Connection to "Accalon's Astrolabe" "Accalon's Guide to the Valley" also provides a unique interaction with Accalon's Astrolabe, a treasure that can be found in the VotDK Circumstance Deck. As written by Accalon within the Guide: "It is my hope that when you do stand against him you'll be ready. In that pursuit you'll need any help you can get... and I may be able to offer something more. Long ago I was given a relic, an Astrolabe of power. Unfortunately it was stolen recently. It is still in the Valley, for that much I know. Should you locate it, use its power to your advantage. Though I would caution you, know that the magic within is nearly spent. When the charges are exhausted, the relic will lose its power permanently. If you do locate it, please consider returning it to me with whatever charges yet remain. I would see that you receive a fair reward for your trouble." If the heroes hold the Accalon's Astrolabe treasure, they may bring it to the tower hex on HEXtile G. According to the Guide: "Bring Accalon's Astrolabe to the location shown here with charges remaining and he'll give each hero four gear upgrades of their choice. Bring it after it has been depleted and he'll give each hero a Power Up card instead." History "Accalon's Guide to the Valley" was originally a physical insert included in the first edition of HEXplore It: The Valley of the Dead King. It did not appear as a physical product in the Second Edition of the game. Soon after the release of the Second Edition, the Guide was made available on the official HEXplore It website as a digital download only.